


Angel

by DarylsBabyGirl



Category: The Walking Dead, The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of Negan, Mentions of Sex, Mentions of War, Sexual Tension, Swearing, brief Daryl Dixon angst, brief dancing, mentions of Saviors, paul rovia deserves better, very brief hints of Dixchonne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 14:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15951107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarylsBabyGirl/pseuds/DarylsBabyGirl
Summary: Daryl reminisces the past and comes upon a realization.





	Angel

It was only after the turn that Daryl became celibate. Truth be told, the hunter had loved sex. He never left a partner, male or female, unsatisfied. At the risk of sounding narcissistic, he was very good at sex. He'd been called an animal, a god and sex on legs more than once. Yeah, Daryl knew he was good looking. He was nobody during the day, but at night, in someone's bed, he was a fucking beast between the sheets. However, no one seemed to keep him satisfied. He had a very healthy sexual appetite. He could go all night. Even if he came, he could get hard again within minutes despite his age. 

None of his past partners had been able to keep up with him, though so he often went home in a bad mood. Merle often told him to get laid and lose the bitchy attitude. Daryl would just bite back that if he could find a partner to satisfy him, he would lose the attitude. After the turn, he'd begun to lose hope that he could find the perfect partner. Yes, Carol had flirted and offered herself up, but truth be told, she qasn't his type. She was more of a sister or best friend than a sexual partner. If Shane hadn't been an ass and chasing after Lori, Daryl might have gone for him. Beth was cute, but way too damn young and innocent. He wasn't about to corrupt the youngest Greene girl. 

Michonne was fierce, gorgeous and a damn fine warrior. Everything Daryl wanted in a woman. They had one passionate night while out searching for the governor and damn did it feel good. Then, she went and moaned Rick's name. She felt bad, but Daryl wasn't made. He couldn't blame her. Rick was fucking attractive. He told her to go for it, but she wanted to wait. He was still grieving his dead wife after all. With Michonne off limits now, he was starting to lose hope again. 

Then, Paul fucking Rovia. As soon as he lowered that bandanna and revealed his full, pink lips and locked eyes with him, Daryl felt the thirst. He couldn't hear a word Rick was saying. He could only stare and try not to pop a boner right there in front of Rick. The man's eyes were so bright and had a mischievous sparkle in them. Daryl wanted to see what those lips could do. Paul was everything Daryl wanted in a man. He was strong, smart and resourceful. He looked small, but Daryl had felt the strength in those arms. He'd seen the man take Rick down with only a few moves. The fact the he'd gotten out of Rick's knot and out of their make shift jail only served to make Daryl want him more. Seeing Paul sit on the stair case in the house with that smirk on his lips made the hunter want to kiss it right off him. 

He knew Paul could feel the sexual tension between them. He'd had to work hard to keep a straight face that night. Not only because Paul looked so damn sexy sitting there, but because Rick was right behind him with nothing on except a throw pillow covering his junk. He was surprised everyone had kept a straight face. Probably the fact that an intruder was in the house had everyone on alert. Still, the image made him laugh around his cigarette. Rick looked over at him from the driver's seat, eyebrow raised. They were on their way to Hilltop with the next truck full of supplies to trade. 

"Somethin funny, Dixon?" 

Daryl smirked at hin and took the cigarette from his mouth. He blew smoke out of the window. "Still can't get that image of you coverin yer bits with a fuckin crochet pillow." 

Rick rolled his eyes. "You're never gonna let me live that down, are you? That was like two months ago." 

"Yeah. It's still funny as shit." Daryl laughed and took another drag off his cigarette. 

"Laugh it up, asshole. I know the only reason you came with me is so you can see your little boyfriend." The ex cop smirked when Daryl started coughing after inhaling a little too much smoke. He merely laughed when Daryl's red, watery eyes glared at him. 

"Ain't my boyfriend!" Daryl croaked. 

"Think Jesus would be hurt if I told him ya said that?" The flush in Daryl's cheeks only made Rick smirk and chuckle more. He knew all about the hunter's feelings for Hilltop's resident scout. It was easy to see in the way they interacted and how Daryl eyed the other man up when he thought no one was looking.

“No! Cause he ain't my boyfriend!” Daryl put out his cigarette and turned away from Rick, grumbling the rest of the ride to Hilltop. When they arrived, Daryl got out of the truck and looked around. It was always like this anytime he came. His eyes always searched for long, golden brown hair and eyes every color of the ocean. Not that he'd ever seen the ocean in person, but it was the only way he could think to describe Paul's eyes. 

Maggie came over to greet them. Her belly was big and she had her hair down. She looked about ready to pop any minute. She had a light jacket on due to the cold chill in the air. Winter was around the corner, so everyone was getting ready for it by finishing up repairs and making runs to find plenty of blankets, medication and harvesting crops. Daryl remembered that first winter on the road. They had all lost weight that winter. It was a miracle Lori had managed to keep the baby and that Judy didn't seem to have any disabilities. 

“Looking for your boyfriend?” She smiled teasingly at the hunter when his eyes landed on her. The flush on his cheeks and the glare he gave her made her chuckle. When Daryl opened his mouth to argue that Paul wasn't his boyfriend, she interrupted him. “Yeah, yeah. He ain't your boyfriend.” She shook her head and patted Daryl's shoulder. “He's out on a run for me. He should be back soon.” 

Daryl nodded and spent the next couple hours helping distribute the blankets they'd brought and carrying the harvest from Alexandria to the kitchen to be preserved to last the winter. When the sun began to go down and Paul hadn't come back, yet, he began to get antsy. He took a shift on the gate to watch the surrounding tree line and the road. He could tell Maggie was getting worried as well. She was in the window of her room, watching the gate. As the moon started rising, and just as Daryl was thinking he needed to go out and search for the damn bastard, headlights appeared in the distance. Daryl stood straighter and stared intently as the car drove closer and closer. He recognized the Tahoe that he and Paul had found several weeks ago. When the car stopped in front of the gate, Paul poked his head out of the driver's side window. 

“What's the matter, Dixon? You look like you've seen a ghost!”

Daryl scowled and barked down at the gate keeper to open the damn gate before he drew walkers. He climbed down the ladder as the gate opened enough to let Paul pull the car through and park it next to Barrington. The hunter hurried to meet him, though he tried to keep his face passive to hide how excited he was to see the scout. Paul turned the car off and got out. It would be the last time they could drive it. He was surprised it managed to make it all the way back on an empty tank. He smiled at Daryl. 

“Did you miss me?”

“Cut the shit!” Daryl growled and gave Paul's chest a light shove, though he really just wanted to touch the man, to feel his warmth and reassure himself the scout was still alive. Paul seemed to get this and merely smiled at the hunter sweetly and warmly. “Ya know how worried me 'n Maggie have been? She said ya's supposed ta be back hours ago!”

Paul felt his heart lurch. Daryl had been worried about him. He took Daryl's hand, keeping it on his chest over his heart. “Daryl, I'm okay.” His voice was low and soothing. The hunter's hand was so big and hot on his chest. He could feel it through the leather of his duster. He gently rubbed Daryl's arm with his free hand. He really enjoyed the feel of Daryl's muscles. The man's arms should be illegal. “Thank you for worrying about me.”

Daryl grunted, slowly pulling his hand away. His skin was warm and tingled where Paul had touched him. “What all did ya find?” He looked in the car's windows, but didn't see much. He opened the door and pulled the box out. Inside was mostly baby clothes and a breast pump. 

“Just a few last minute things for Maggie,” Paul smiled and popped the trunk and pulled out another box, “and a few things for myself.” He closed the trunk and nodded to the box in the hunter's hands. “Take that to Maggie and come to my trailer?” He gave the hunter a wink and turned away.

Daryl didn't know what to say after Paul winked at him, so he merely nodded and watched the man walk away. He couldn't ogle the scout's ass since he was wearing that damn duster, so he turned and took the Barrington House's steps two at a time. The door was open so he went inside and hurried up the stairs. He wouldn't admit to anyone that he nearly tripped on the stairs in his rush to get the box to Maggie so he could go be with Paul. When he reached her room, he kicked the door gently. It didn't take her long to open the door a robe wrapped around her body. She obviously hadn't been able to sleep due to her worry about the scout.

“Paul's back, wanted me ta bring ya this box.” He lifted the box a bit to draw her eyes to it as if to prove the scout was indeed back in one piece.

Maggie smiled, shoulders sagging with relief. She stepped aside to let the hunter in. “Thanks. I guess I'll see him tomorrow?”

“Yeah. He looked really tired.” He walked in and set the box down on the table by the fire place. He turned to Maggie. “He's okay, Maggie. I got a good look at 'im with my own eyes.” He walked up to her, smiling a bit. “You'll see him tomorrow.”

She smiled back and hugged him tightly. “Thank you, Daryl. I know you were about read to go out and find him. I'm glad you didn't have to. I'd hate to be worried about both of my favorite men.”

Daryl snorted and hugged her back gently, minding her big belly. “Yeah... don't need ya goin into labor too early.” He let her go and stepped out of the room. “Get some rest.”

“I will.” She started closing the door, pausing for a moment to smirk at him. “Go see your boyfriend.” She shut the door before Daryl could say anything. 

The hunter growled irritably and rubbed his face. He made his way back down the stairs, this time at a more mild pace. He made it back outside and started across the field to Paul's trailer. He stopped outside of it and stared at the open door. Music was flowing out of the trailer, but he couldn't see Paul from where he was standing. He swallowed thickly. A chilly breeze blew by, but he barely felt it even with his arms uncovered. What was going to happen if he went in there? They'd been dancing around each other for so long, surely that was going to come to an end soon. 

Part of him hoped it would, but another part of him wasn't sure what he would do if it did. Paul was so amazing. He was beautiful. Daryl was unworthy of someone like Paul. Before the turn he didn't care for social status or if he deserved to be with someone or not. All he wanted was sex. Now, however, he wasn't so sure. Social statuses didn't exist anymore and Paul wasn't exactly innocent so he wasn't worried about corrupting the man. He knew what the scout was capable of. He'd seen it with his own eyes, been at the wrong end of it during the war against the Saviors. 

Paul was too good. 

That's what it was. Paul fucking Rovia was too good for Daryl. Where Daryl had wanted to kill all the Saviors for what they did to him and to anyone else at the hands of their nonexistant mercy, Paul wanted to save them. He'd believed they deserved a second chance. Half of them weren't even bad people. They were just at the wrong place at the wrong time. They'd been at Negan's nonexistent mercy. After Negan had been killed, by Paul fucking Rovia much to Rick's displeasure, they'd “sorted” the Saviors into Negan followers and people who was just looking for a real home to survive and live in. Those that had eagerly followed Negan were sent away and those that Paul had faith in were given safe haven at the Kingdom. 

Daryl had wanted to kill them all. He would never forget the way Paul had looked at him when he said they should kill them all. His face had been so dismayed and dejected, like he couldn't believe Daryl would say such a thing. He had broken the angel's heart. His own heart had broken upon seeing such a sad look on the beautiful man's face. When Paul had turned away from him without a word and went to Maggie's side, he vowed to never let such a look cross the man's face again, not by something he said. If someone else caused him to make such a voice, Daryl would make sure to right it. When Paul smiled, it was like the whole world brightened. 

Yes. Paul was an angel. Daryl was the demon that needed to be saved and he was saved every time Paul touched him, smiled at him or merely looked at him. Now, the hunter believed the man's nickname wasn't just for the way he looked, it was the way he saved everyone. Jesus Saves, indeed, Daryl snorted. He looked around. Everyone was in their trailers or settled into their rooms in Barrington House. The only people out and about were those on perimeter or gate watch. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked back toward Paul's trailer door. The longer he stood there the more he could feel the chill in the air.

He looked down, unable to bring himself to enter the man's trailer. 

“You coming in or what?”

His eyes snapped back up, met with Paul's shirtless chest in the doorway. His hair was wet and up in a bun and he wore only sweat pants. He'd showered and was staring at Daryl expectantly. The hunter's mouth went dry, thirst was again remembered. His heart raced and he took a step forward. Paul smiled and stepped back to let the hunter in. He shut the door behind them to keep the heat in. He brushed past Daryl gently and pulled a shirt out of his little dress. It was just a black tank top, tight across his chest and back. The music was something Daryl had heard play in clubs he used to go to in order to find a bed mate for the night.

“Are you hungry?” Paul asked as he padded across the trailer to the kitchen. “I could heat up some stew for you.” 

Fuck, he wasn't hungry for stew. “Nah.” He murmured instead. “You should eat, though. You been gone all day.”

The scout merely shrugged. “I ate on the way back.”

The music brought back memories. His body knew the rhythms and how to move just right to seduce his partner. If Paul listened to this music, then maybe he used to go dancing as well. Paul's back was to him while the scout debated if he should heat up something to eat or not. He walked up behind the scout, hands going to his hips. He felt Paul's body tense, but not in a frightened or alarmed way. He reached just past Paul to turn the music up a bit, then took his hand from where it rested on the the counter. Paul looked over his shoulder at him, eyes confused and somewhat hopeful. 

He led the scout away from the counter and to the center of the room. He put his hands back on the man's hips and started swaying against him to the beat of the song. Paul rested his hands on the hunter's shoulders, eyes staring up at him. There was a bit of a flush on his cheeks, but he moved with Daryl easily. Oh, yes, Paul had been a clubber. Daryl could tell by the way he moved his body. His hands tightened on the scout's hips, pulling him just a bit closer. The air in the trailer was warm, but the places where their bodies touched was even warmer. 

Paul had never seen Daryl's eyes so open and dark. Daryl had never even touched him like this, much less anyone else. To be honest, Paul had been aching for the hunter. He'd forgiven Daryl for what happened between them during the war. The hunter had proven he regretted what he'd said. He smiled a bit up at Daryl, shy and hopeful. His heart skipped a beat at the way Daryl was looking at him. No one had looked at him that way before, not even back when he went to clubs to find someone to sleep away his sorrows with. The hunter's eyes were lustful, yes, but there was an underlying affection and breathtaking love in them. 

“Daryl.” Paul stopped swaying his hips and stared up at the hunter. “I love you.” He slid his hand from the hunter's shoulder to cup his cheek. It felt so good to say it, to finally let the man in front of him know just how he felt. “I love you.”

The hunter stopped as well. His heart lurched and his chest ached. It couldn't be. This beautiful angel who saved him with a mere thought and made him feel warm with a single touch loved him. He swallowed thickly, unable to stop the tears from gathering in his eyes. He couldn't speak. His throat was too tight. He lowered his head. After all he'd done to this good man in he could still have him. Here he was trying to seduce him and Paul just wanted to be with him.

“Daryl.” Paul stepped closer, pressing against him again, and lowered his head to look into the hunter's eyes. “I know you don't-”

“I do.” Daryl quickly interrupted the scout. “I-” He swallowed thickly. Oh, yes, he did. He loved Paul more deeply then he'd loved anyone. He knew it from the first time he laid eyes on him. He was meant to be with him. He was meant to be saved. He was meant to be happy. He just needed to meet this angel. “I love you...” He croaked around a sob. 

Paul smiled, wiping the tears away. “Then why are you crying?”

“Ain't-” There was no denying it anymore. He needed Paul more than anything. He wrapped his arms around the scout's waist securely, pulling him close and tight. He always found comfort in the man's presence, but even more so when he was holding him close, absorbing his warmth.

The scout chuckled softly and wrapped his arms around the hunter's shoulders, bringing his head down to rest on his shoulders. “Yes, you are.” He murmured as he pet his fingers through Daryl's hair. “Its alright, Daryl.” He sighed softly. “You know I forgave you a long time ago.” He gently pushed Daryl's head away from his shoulder so he could look at him again, petting his hand across his cheek and pushing the hair out of the hunter's beautiful blue eyes. “I know we had our differences, but we overcame them. You've more then proven that you've conquered your demons, that you let go of what they did to you; and, I'm proud of you for it. I watched you become the person we all believed you could be.” He wiped away a few more stray tears. “I want to get to know this new man. I want to know just how much I can love you. Will you let me?”

Daryl swallowed and nodded, taking a few shuddering breaths. He sniffled, murmuring out a soft 'yeah.' Paul smiled and put their foreheads together. He let Daryl catch his breath and calm down before leaning back again. Daryl didn't let him go far. “I love you, Paul.”

Paul's smile was going to be permanent at this rate as the words flowed through him. “I love you, Daryl.” He nuzzled their noses together, heart racing and cheeks flushed. Their lips brushed lightly. Daryl's lips were chapped, but so warm. He sighed and kissed the hunter again, and again, and again. The kisses were sweet and warm. He was addicted and he knew Daryl was as well. They never went past chaste and that was okay. This wasn't about getting each other in bed. This was about confessing their love. 

Daryl was smiling when Paul pulled back. It was a smile he'd never seen on the hunter. It made his chest fill with warmth and he felt saved. The wings on the hunter's vest were appropriate. Daryl may view himself as a terrible man who didn't deserve happiness; but, Paul had seen into him. The hunter was worthy of more than he knew. He deserved happiness and Paul was going to make sure he got it. Paul vowed then and there to make sure that smile never left his angel's lips.


End file.
